1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to offshore engineering equipments, more particularly, to offshore drilling equipment.
2. The Related Art
Drilling platform is the most important offshore drilling equipment. A casing tensioner is mounted in a casing tensioner platform frame, which bears the load generated by the casing tensioner during tensioning of the casing. The casing tensioner platform frame is mounted under a cantilever beam and positioned within a moon pool. The casing tensioner is mounted in a casing tensioner platform frame.
Most of the existing casing tensioner platform frames have a fixed structure and their components are not removable. The components are combined in a non-removable manner, such as welding to form a monolithic casing tensioner platform frame on the ground, then the monolithic casing tensioner platform frame are transported and hoisted onto the drilling platform. Because of the huge volume and weight of the combined monolithic casing tensioner platform frame, the cost of transportation and installation is very high. If another method is used, that is, the components are transported separately and are welded at field, other problems will occur. The drilling platform is positioned on the sea, in an environment of wide temperature variation and high humidity, which is disadvantage to welding and will significantly affect the welding quality. Thus, welding field on the sea may bring potential safety risks.
Therefore, a casing tensioner platform frame with removable components that may be assembled at field is demanded.